Sun, Moon, and Stars
by outerelf
Summary: The sun was brilliant, the moon wished to be like the sun, and the stars held close only to those that it claimed for its own.


The sun is brilliant. It doesn't hide its light, instead shedding its warmth and illumination to all those that care. Its rays touch everyone at some point, brightly showing the path to take to those that have lost their way.

One, however, dares not to get too close to the sun. Like the legend of Icarus, getting too close promised an angry burn in return. There were a few who dared to get close, trying to use the darkness as a shield, and the sun in return would harshly repel them, burning through the flimsy shield to the true heart of the matter behind.

And, as those that got too close fell, the harsh blinding glare would soften to its gentle light, and they could suddenly see. See paths that they were once blinded too, see smiles they once though had disappeared.

Of course, it was impossible to hide that sun, or to protect that light, hoarding it for oneself. Clouds could gather, dimming that brilliant light, but in the end, all knew it was there, as it pierced through the efforts to bring it down. The light gave freely to all, even those that hid in the darkness, coaxing them out, slowly but surely.

It never stopped however. No matter the pleading, the begging, and hands outstretched to stop it, the sun would eventually leave, moving however it wished. None could tell it where to go, or what to do next, and even as it was predictable, it was also unpredictable. Giving light to those who did not seem to deserve it, and then allowing them to find their own way.

The moon that followed after the sun, also seemed to despise the sun. It followed that sun, even as it despised that sun, for without that sun, it had no light.

It didn't seem to realize that even without the light it too had its own force and hypnotic call to others. Instead, it gathered what light it could, flinging it outwards, illuminating those crawling in the darkness, lighting a few paths, closing others.

It's light was a reflection of the suns- but that reflection was also it's own unique light. It revealed those hiding in darkness, those that crawled around after the ones that enjoyed the sun, mocking their efforts to stay hidden, silently protecting the sun-people.

It was always alone. None approached the cool, cold moon, unlike the warm sun. None greeted it, singing happily to it.

Instead, they quietly observed the moon, not taking its light for granted like one would the sun. They greeted the moon calmly, and while the moon didn't answer back, they still kept their eyes on the moon.

One couldn't hide the moon- it hid itself. It protected itself in the cold darkness, allowing none to approach, not noticing the wondering eyes children gave it, and the small hands that reached out as if to touch it. The sun may bring life, but the moon brought wonder.

The stars that shone around the moon were often forgotten about. Not overall, afterall, many stars that scattered across the sky created a beautiful sight.

It was a single lone star however that was overlooked. It twinkled softly, unable to shed light onto any path. It wasn't fixated in its place, but spun according to the way people had plotted out its path. It's light was its own- but so dim and far away, it couldn't be a sun.

Nor did it wish to be a sun.

For every star always had hope resting in it. When the moon was hiding itself in darkness, and the sun was gone, that was when the stars were turned to, and every hand reached out to their own 'personal' star. The star that they claimed as theirs.

The star was so much more personal than the sun and moon that shed their light on all- it shed it's light only on a select few, and only on those looking for it.

It could be blocked out, hidden by clouds, and that's when those few that claimed it would reach out, attempting to swipe away the clouds. It would appear in the gaps of the clouds, still giving off its soft light, giving its own light to it's own.

It might not be brilliant, or far reaching, but it was enough.

* * *

a/n: This is a short, introspective piece written for Avatar of Dreams on animesuki forums because I asked, they delivered, and I got a request to do a "fic about the moon, the sun, and the stars. Preferably deep in meaning with hidden symbolic references" I hope there's enough meaning and hidden symbolic references for you.


End file.
